


two souls ; one heart

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Artists, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Businessmen, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: "Huntingburg, a small town in the middle of nowhere in Indiana. A long line of buildings etches out the middle of the town, and there is minimum shelter from the storm that is setting into the small town. Storms here are few and far between but when they arrive, they are evil and relentless. The Lightwood family knows all too well what a storm can do, and the pain it can cause to such small town."





	1. Huntingburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh the past, it wanted me dead, oh the past tormented me, but the battle was lost 'cause I'm still here ~ sia

Huntingburg, a small town in the middle of nowhere in Indiana. A long line of buildings etches out the middle of the town, and there is minimum shelter from the storm that is setting into the small town. Storms here are few and far between but when they arrive they are evil and relentless. The Lightwood family knows all too well what a storm can do, the pain it can cause to such small town.

Rain was crashing against the glass of the conservatory roof and walls, Alec enjoyed the sound of this as he sat on the small sofa, in between the many plants and sipped on his coffee, cuddled up with a stolen Star Wars blanket. The sound of rain had always brought pain to everyone else in his family, but Alec thought that it was better time to reflect as the world goes by and the clouds pass.

Alec hadn’t realised he wasn’t there alone, until someone coughed behind him. It shocked him so much he almost threw his coffee onto his lap. Shooting round to look at who was standing there, he quickly opened his arms up when he realised it was his mother, who had tears streaming down her face. She sat down next to her son and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. Alec held his mother, they had never really been close, not the same mother and child bond that his friend Clary had with her mother. Alec and Maryse were different but a good different because it meant they could spend moments like these, and they were special, every single one of them. It meant he could cherish the small things and that’s what Alec liked most.

The storm showed no signs of passing but Alec decided he should go to bed, the warmth of his comforter sounded desirable. Stumbling into his room, he stopped at the door when he noticed his little sister, Isabelle had wrapped herself up in a blanket and was sleeping in his bed. Alec knew that storms brought back all the memories of that night for his family and in reality, it brought it all back from him too, but he was too scared to admit it to anyone, let alone himself. He quietly made his way into his bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror, he hadn’t realised he, himself had been crying too. His eyes were red and puffy, and he could see the tear stains running down his face. How had he been crying and not realised?

After he cleaned himself up, so his face didn’t look so raw, he shuffled into his bed next to Isabelle, who stirred in her sleep and nuzzled herself into Alec’s side. He didn’t mind there had been many times where he and his sister had shared a bed, mainly due to the exact same reason they were sharing a bed tonight. Sleep didn’t catch Alec for many hours, but he just enjoyed the silence of the room, while outside the storm was still raging on and the rain was hitting the window with force.

The morning rolled around quickly, the storm that took over their lives yesterday was a distant memory but they all knew that the rain would start again soon, Huntingburg never gets away with one day of storms. Alec’s eyes were still adjusting to the light as he rolled out of his seemingly warm bed and made his way to the kitchen. Where he found his mother stood over the stove, making some sort of breakfast concoction and Isabelle trying to reach glasses out of the overhead cupboard. A smile lighting up both of their faces when they saw Alec stood there, they were ‘thank you’ smiles for comforting both of them the night before. This was their family now, just Alec, Isabelle and Maryse. Everything had changed in their lives, over the passed year. A lot they didn’t have control over, but the Lightwoods were strong if anything, they knew how to carry on and act as if nothing happened. They just didn’t know communication, that was a flaw they all shared.

“School is open today, but the bus isn’t running” Maryse finally broke the silence of the kitchen,

“Walking it is, hey Alec” Isabelle walked towards her brother placing a plate on the counter, in front of where he was sitting, and playfully hit his shoulder. Alec shot her a smile and ate his breakfast, and before his brain could catch up with what his mouth was saying, he blurted it out,

“What do you think Max and Dad would do on a day like this?” The shock took over his mother’s face, she wasn’t really over the events of the last storm, but they never talked about it. Maryse looked as equally upset, as she did angry at the question her eldest son had presented. She opened her mouth to reply but Isabelle knew what she was going to say, and shot her a look of disapproval, this possibly changing the answer she then said,

“I’m not sure Alec, what do you think?”

“I think Max would be excited about jumping in the puddles and Dad would be cursing about how he couldn’t get the tractor out of the shed and would have to walk to the fields to check on the animals” Alec had said with a smile, remembering days after previous storms, all those years ago, when they still lived in their first house. The memory of the farm and how Robert would always try and get Alec to help with all the animals, because Isabelle was too young to understand, came flooding back to Alec as he spoke. “And I think…” Alec trailed off he didn’t want to say what he was thinking, the thought alone brought tears to his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder trailing across his back and he looked up to see Isabelle. She had glazed eyes and he could tell this wasn’t the time to say it.

“I like to think they are both happy and they are together, probably making something, knowing dad” Isabelle starts but half way through her sentence tears stream down her face and she wipes her nose on her pyjama sleeve, “it’s almost like they aren’t really gone” and that’s it, their mother is crying as well and is round to the same side of the kitchen counter, hugging her children. They stay like this for a moment before Maryse pulls back and says,

“You don’t have to go today, the school will understand” Alec thinks about the welcome distraction that school would bring but then he realised it wasn’t really a question, him and Isabelle were staying home today. The rest of the day was spent cuddled up on the couch watching rubbish movies, because it meant that the Lightwood household could have a sense of normality for once. This was what Alec liked, sitting on the couch and watching his mother and sister engrossed in whatever was playing on the tv. He always sat in the same place on the couch, one that allowed him to see the whole room, but missing in the background of his view, was Robert and Max.

The night rolled around quicker than previous days, the rain had started up again in the middle of the day. Thunder and lightening followed and once again Alec found himself sat in the conservatory, looking out of the glass walls at the rain falling down them. This is where he felt peaceful and calm, there was nothing that could take that away not even the loud crashes of lightning and thunder that echoed through the air. Alone with the storm is how Alec liked it. This was usually how he spent storm days with his dad, Robert, the noises used to scare Alec and he would usually end up cuddled up on the same sofa, that had made the move to the new house with them, with his dad, a safe place for him to hide from the storm. Alec missed his dad and his brother every day, but on days like these it was much harder to even think straight, it had been a year since the storm got them. Alec knew he couldn’t have helped, the emergency services told him that, but he has always felt it should’ve been him not Max, he should have been the one with his father that day, he was the oldest after all.

Alec was knocked out of those thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing, who could that be? With weather like this no one should be out of their houses. Nonetheless Alec set his cup down on the coffee table and padded, bare foot, to the front door. Opening it to see the Herondale and Morgenstern families, huddled up in a cluster in their coats, soaking wet and shivering, holding Tupperware boxes, filled with food. Alec moved so everyone could step inside the Lightwood house.

“Hey Alec” came from Jocelyn Morgenstern, a faint smile creeped onto Alec’s face. He still had no idea why they were here, but he looked up the stairs to see his mother stood at the top, in her pyjamas and a dressing gown, just as confused. Even Isabelle had appeared from the living room, poking her head out of the archway.

“What are you guys doing here?” Maryse finally said

“Not surprisingly we’ve been kicked out of our houses because of the flood risk, and this is the only house which isn’t at risk, so here we are” Luke started to explain “Sorry we didn’t warn you, but it was a bit of a last-minute thing”

“No no, don’t worry, I’m glad you’re all safe, you can stay here as long as needed” Maryse was saying as she made her way down the stairs, tying her dressing gown up in the process. The Lightwood house was definitely the biggest house in the small town, there was enough room to get all 3 families in. There would be bed sharing but there was all ready enough sofa space and dining chairs from the countless number of Thursday night dinners and anniversaries that they all shared together, for everyone to be comfortable.

All the Herondale, Morgenstern and Lightwood children were friends, as much as Alec liked to think that he didn’t like any of them, they were the only people his age in the small town and there was no denying that Jace was basically Alec’s brother, Clary has annoying as she was, was like a second sister and Jonathan didn’t speak much, so there was no reason not to get along with him. After a lot of embracing and cheek kisses, from the mothers and handshakes from the fathers, Alec retreated back to the conservatory. There was a small knock of the door

“Hey buddy, can I join you?” It was Jace, he knew exactly how Alec was feeling and knew that being alone wasn’t what he needed. Alec nodded and gestured to the space next to him for Jace to join. “So, what are ya’ thinking about?” was Jace’s next question,

“Just the storm” Alec knew that that gave off more than he wanted but he didn’t care, Jace was the one person he could tell everything to and not get judged about it, because he understood his grandma was also a victim of the last storm. “Its so relentless but calming at the same time” Jace just nodded along to what Alec was saying, letting him speak about his thoughts freely “You know we actually talked about Dad and Max today, a 2 second conversation has got to count for something right? Mum never talks about them and I want to, its better when I think they haven’t really gone and their just out on an adventure like the old times” He couldn’t hold it in any longer, the tears were flowing down his face, “The storm just sort of brings it all back that they aren’t coming home and never will” He wiped his eyes on his sweatshirt sleeve and instantly regretted it, the fabric soaked up all the liquid on his skin.

There was another small knock on the door and this time it was Clary, she smiled softly in their direction and placed herself on the other side of Alec, who still had tears flowing freely down his face,

“How much of that did you hear?” Alec asked

“Not all of it but Alec its ok to feel like this, its only natural” Clary held her arms open to pull Alec in for a hug, he placed his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. Jace knew where the stolen Star Wars was hidden, that Alec loved so much, and he pulled it out and draped it over all of them. They stayed there, huddled together on the small conservatory sofa, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof and the loud claps of thunder that made Clary jump a few times.

The sound of the towns church bells ringing through the air, signalling it was midnight, meant it was time to go to bed for the three of them. With the Herondale and Morgenstern families staying, Alec would have to share his bed with Isabelle, while Clary slept on the pull-out sofa in his room, which he never minded because it meant he wasn’t alone for the night and that was the last thing he needed.

The next couple of days were spent inside, watching movies and playing family board games and nights with Maryse, Céline and Jocelyn’s cooking for all eight of them, while Stephan and Valentine pretending to be helping but were actual just crowded the kitchen. Laughter filled the Lightwood house, for those days, a happy, comforting atmosphere that the house hadn’t really seen since the last storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you liked the first chapter, this is the best writing I've done in months and I'm proud of myself, Chapter 2 should be out at some point in the future :) Thank you for reading!!


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess i kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain ~ lewis capaldi

In the quiet surroundings of his Brooklyn apartment Magnus, dressed in his winter pyjamas and a fluffy dressing gown, tied round the middle, made his morning coffee and walked his way through the living room to get to the balcony. Holding his coffee between his palms he sat on the patio sofa that was positioned to look out over the city, that he loved and had lived in for almost all his life. Pulling his phone out from his dressing gown pocket, he realised just how early it was, the morning mist still hanging over the city. The noise of the sliding balcony door, brought him out of his glazed thoughts, Catarina his roommate but more importantly his best friend, was standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket, Magnus turned his gaze and greeted her with a small smile,

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing” Magnus could hear that she was shivering just from her voice.

“Just looking out over the city before its really awake” he turned his gaze back to being over the city view and let out a small breathy chuckle “I always wonder where I got this from, being up at the crack of dawn to see the city before everyone else, I would like to think its mom but sometimes I’m not so sure” Catarina had moved from the door and was standing behind him and rubbing his shoulder, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head, and followed Magnus’ gaze out across the city.

They stayed like this in silence until Catarina announced she would be retreating to the warmth of the kitchen. Magnus made no effort to move, until Cat called out his name to join her for breakfast. The comfortable silence that they always sat in at breakfast time was one that Magnus greeted with open arms, but this morning Cat had other ideas,

“So, what are your plans for today?” she offered a smile, but Magnus wasn’t looking at her,

“I was just planning on doing the normal stuff nothing major” he said as he shovelled fried egg into his mouth

“Well I was thinking, if you’re up to it, Raphael and Simon want to come around and wish you happy birthday and I thought we could go out somewhere, it doesn’t have to be a club” she cut herself off before she dug an invisible hole.

“That sounds nice, I’d like that” he looked up briefly to show Cat that he did like the idea of being in the company of his friend all day.

If Magnus was being completely honest, he had forgotten all about his birthday, but a break up tends to do that to a person, everything becomes blurry and Magnus was all to aware of that. His first relationship hadn’t strictly ended, they just stopped talking and Magnus assumed that they had broken up and then he saw George in the city taking some random guy to all the places, he and Magnus had gone on dates. His second relationship had a more abrupt ending, the girl, Dot, had died there was nothing anyone could have done to save her, and it left a hole in Magnus’ heart which he quickly filled with Camille and that was his last relationship. The one that was haunting him now, making him feel like a ghost of a person.

Camille hadn’t been the best girlfriend she cheated numerous times, but Magnus just let her, still grieving about Dot he didn’t seem to care at the time. But she was the one that broke it off told Magnus that he was the problem and if he didn’t pull himself together, he wouldn’t find love. Right now, he was starting to believe it, he thought about the ways he could meet this person, about all the things he would have to keep them in his life and it all became too much, and he would cry. He had been crying every night since Camille left him, Catarina tending to be the only one that would be able to calm him down and be the only one there to hold him because all his other friends had their own lives to live.

“How about you go put some clothes on and we’ll spend the morning watching that awful show you like so much” Catarina was trying to cheer Magnus up, she knew how much he was hurting she could see it all over his face, even when he did crack a smile, she knew it was a fake one. With that comment Magnus nodded and made his way to his room.

Simple really, picking out clothes putting them on and then walking out of your bedroom, but Magnus couldn’t seem to do it, struggling to even think about what clothing pieces went together. Really this all boiled down to the fact his head was blurry and he’d much rather do anything else than start a day. Nonetheless he pulled out some jeans and an oversized jumper from the dresser and put them on. As he pulled the jumper over his head, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he inched closer as he studied the face that was staring back at him. Getting as close as he could to the mirror Magnus started prodding his face with his fingers, running them under his eyes and realising how dark his eyes looked, like he hadn’t slept in a week, his cheeks still puffy from the night before. ‘when have I ever looked this bad?’ he thought to himself.

Maybe this interaction with himself in the mirror was what kicked him into gear, he grabbed his laptop and sat crossed legged on the bed. A quick search for jobs in Brooklyn and he was on a road to great things.

Magnus sat there long enough that he completely forgot about Cat in the other room, that was until she came barging in, which almost sent Magnus flying off the bed.

“What on earth are you doing? You look like a hermit crab”

“I’m looking for a job Cat, a real job”

“And why would Magnus Bane of all people be looking for a job?”

“I just saw myself in the mirror and god I look awful and I thought this was the right time to think about myself for once” He said as he pointed to the offending mirror, that revealed everything to him

“Well that sounds wonderful dear, but Raphael and Simon are here, and they want to see you before they have to get back to the girls”

“Okay I’m coming”

He closed his laptop and padded his way back to the living room, Raphael and Simon were both sat on the sofa, each with a mug in hand. Simon saw Magnus first and quickly set his mug on the coffee table and sprung up from his seat, throwing his arms around Magnus and pulling him in for a hug, only pulling back from the hug, so Simon could get a better look at Magnus’ face,

“Happy Birthday, we got you something, Raph pass it here” Simon said reaching out in Raphael’s direction and smiling “It’s only something small but we hope you like it, also I’m pretty sure Lucy put a drawing or something in that bag so if there is an explosion of glitter I apologise” he said as he handed Magnus the small, golden gift bag.

“Thank you” Magnus undid the bow that was holding the bag shut and pulled out the gift that was wrapped up in tissue paper. Setting the bag down on an end table, Magnus unwrapped the tissue paper carefully, and from inside the layers he pulled out a small glass statue of a deer, and with one look Magnus had tears streaming down his face. Simon pulled him back in for a hug and started apologising for making him cry. “No, it’s fine I’m sorry” Magnus said as he rubbed his eyes with his jumper sleeve. “It’s just Mom loves, well loved, deer and she had something very similar to this at home” Simon smiled and Raphael got up from his seat and patted his friend on the shoulder, Raphael wasn’t really one for hugs but Magnus understood the sentiment, letting out a smile. Cat had joined the group hug at some point and was hugging Magnus’ side. “Hey this isn’t how I wanted to spend my birthday, no tears, nobody else cry” Magnus said as he spun around in the little circle of his three closest friends pointing a finger at all of them, everyone let out a breathy laugh.

“We best be going, Lucy and Kate must have driven the babysitter up the wall by now” Raphael said, while making sure he had everything he came with “Soon amigo, we must meet up and do something”

“Of course”

“Enjoy your birthday, you should come around and we can all have dinner” Simon added before giving Magnus a goodbye hug, “now go and enjoy your birthday and no more crying”

“Yes sir” Magnus mocked and threw a salute in Simon’s direction. As Raphael and Simon left Magnus spun back around to look at Cat who was still wiping her eyes free of tears. “Hey, you heard him no more tears”

Cat just gave Magnus a half-lit smile and retreated to her bedroom, claiming that she had to change and so did Magnus because ‘he wasn’t going out the door looking like that on his birthday’. Getting to his room Magnus pulled out his best button up shirt and some skinny black jeans and put them on and grabbed a black jacket from his wardrobe and met Catarina in the living room.

“Let’s be going”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise the birthday boy man human doesn’t get to decide, the best friend does” Magnus just nodded and followed Catarina out of the apartment door


End file.
